Opposites Atrract
by Whatever-the-weather
Summary: A Jecker story, with a hint of Conby. Jess and Becker are complete opposites; just take what they wear for example. But is the saying true, do opposites really attract? Abby and Connor think so, can they convince Jess and Becker the same?


****

****

**It's always Becker who is unsure about their relationship, so I decided to make it Jess, instead, sorry if it's too out of charcter! I'm not too sure not it myself, so please review and tell me what you think, oh and please check out my story, The only man of earth, if you are a Nick? Jenny fan, it needs love! And thank you to my amazing beta _Cabbage Ninja! _Please enjoy!

* * *

**

**Opposites Attract **

Jess walked through the ARC, she smiled at each employee that she came across, she was in a good mood. Becker watched Jess's retreating forms, as she skipped over to the ADD, greeting people as she went_, she looks beautiful_, Becker mused_. Stop thinking like that, you can't get with a colleague, not anyone, not with the job you have, and besides you have nothing in common , expect of course for the same place of work, but that doesn't count, anyway, does it__?_ Becker's chain of thought was broken by Jess bouncing up to him, in her usual upbeat fashion. "Here are the reports you asked me to do," Jess said happily, handing them over to him.

"Thanks Jess," Becker said smiling. Jess turned to leave, _say something, stop her from leaving, she's about to walk away, say something, _"How are you?" Becker asked, feeling extremely awkward.

"Since when do you ask how I am, you see me every day," Jess said laughing. _Becker never asked how she was, not that he wasn't considerate, it was just, an out of character thing to say._

"I was just wondering how you were," Becker said, sounding slightly more confident.

"Ok then, well in answer to your question, I'm good thanks," Jess said.

"Good, good," Becker suddenly felt the most awkward then he had done all day.

"Bye then," Jess said, waving at him.

"Bye," Becker said. _Why was he acting so weird, why was he shuffling his feet, why did he look so nervous? _Jess thought as she walked back to the ADD.

"You like her," Abby said smirking, approaching Becker.

"Who?" Becker said playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb, you know who," Abby said.

"Who? You mean Jess, there's nothing going on there, she's nice and funny and stuff, but we're just friends," Becker mumbled , looking down at his feet.

"Just friends, you know when people say just friends they are never just friends, I've got a friend called Kristy, I never tell anyone that Kristy is just my friend, I say we are friends, the word 'just' hints to the fact that you have potential to be more than friends," Abby said.

"Weirdly enough, that makes a bit of sense, even so myself and Jess are friends," Becker said, being very careful to leave out the word 'just', "I mean we are complete opposites, I wear black, she wears brightly colours clothes, she is always upbeat and I'm not, she is nice and caring, I'm well, not," Becker said.

"Give yourself more credit, there is no way you are as bad as you make out you are, you balance each other out, it's perfect. And you know what they say, opposites attract," Abby smirked, walking away. Becker glanced over at Jess,_ God she's beautiful_, Becker thought, then walked off to start his morning patrol.

Abby walked over to Connor who was in one of the ARCs many labs working away on his latest project. "Connor," Abby whined.

"Yes Abby," Connor said, looking up from his work.

"We need to set up Jess and Becker," Abby said.

"Becker and Jess? Like on a date, are you sure you mean Jess and Becker, they're like complete opposites," Connor said.

"Yes I mean Jess and Becker they are perfect for each other, apparently anyone else can see they like each other, expect you!" Abby exclaimed.

"Why can't you just let them get together at their own accord?" Connor said.

"They are both extremely stubborn and I don't want anything to happen either one of them, before they admit their feelings," both of their minds cast sadly back to Jenny and Cutter.

"Ok so have you got a plan?" Connor asked smiling. Abby kinked her eyebrow, giving him a look that told him of course she had a plan; Connor just shook his head smiling.

_20minutes later_

"Jess, could you check the supplies in the cupboard," Connor asked, gesturing to the biggest cupboard, Jess nodded and skipped over, clutching her clipboard tightly to her chest.

"Becker I thought I saw something in the cupboard, would you take a look?" Abby asked, Becker nodded. Once Jess and Becker were both in the cupboard, Abby and Connor locked the door.

"I've got to say, it's a great plan, simple but effective," Connor and Abby both nodded.

"Becker may murder us when he comes out though," Abby said.

"No, he will be too lovey dovey with Jess," Connor said smiling.

"I hope so," Abby said, they soon heard banging from the cupboard.

"We're not letting you out, until you admit your true feelings," Connor said.

"Connor, is that you? Let us out, please!" Becker said.

"No, just talk to each other," Abby said.

"Fine, I asked nicely, you might want to move out the way," Becker said, about two seconds later, Becker had knocked down the door, and a flushed Jess followed him out. Becker glared at the pair.

"Run!" Abby with one look at Connor they both sprinted off, Becker ran after them_. Well that was interesting_, Jess mused. Eventually Abby and Connor had gotten to the armoury, Connor picked up an EMD.

"Be careful what you do next, because I am still not very good at shooting and if I shoot it could go anywhere, even at your favourite gun," Connor said, hoping that gun's could actually destroy other guns, but then again, Becker wouldn't even want a scratch on his favourite gun, so it wouldn't be hard to get him to agree. Abby smiled.

"Fine, truce," Becker said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Just admit you like Jess," Connor said.

"Fine I like Jess," Becker said.

"What, I had a whole speech prepared," Connor whined.

"Looks like you're not gonna need it," Becker said.

"Well, tell her you like her then, she likes you, she may have toned down recently, but it's clear that she does, you both would be so happy together," Abby said.

"Fine," Becker said.

"What I had a whole speech prepared too, why are you ruining our speeches, "Abby said, Becker wasn't sure if she was seriously or not, he smiled.

"Look I have been thinking it wouldn't be _that_ bad telling Jess how I feel, so it didn't really take much to change my mind," Becker said Abby gave him a push out the door.

"What was that for?" Becker asked.

"Well now is the perfect opportunity, so go tell the lovely Miss Jessica Parker, how you feel," Abby said, Becker nodded, walking towards the hub. _Don't chicken out Becker, you can do this, just tell her how you feel, who cares whether she rejects you? Oh yeah you do, but she won't, at least I hope not, oh god she's going to reject you and you'll die alone, pining for her for the rest of your life. She's standing right in front of you now, say something! _

"Jess I ummm, recently I have been feeling a certain way and ummm I don't know whether, you errr thought the same, but there is errr a bond between us and feeling, and errr we get on well, and well Jessica, there is a ummm good chance that I errrr love you," Becker stuttered, Jess smiled, and look like she was going to kiss him, but then she took a step back, confusion etched on her face.

"Becker I have liked you for so long, but recently I have been thinking about it a lot, believe me I never thought I'd say this but I'm not sure that we would work out, we're just so different, you know, I'm just not sure," Jess said, Becker had been rejected by Jess, she didn't like him, well she did, but she didn't want to be with him, Connor and Abby were wrong. She didn't want to be with him because they were too different. Becker felt a sudden surge of confidence

"Jess that is the stupid reason I have ever heard for two people not to be together," Becker said. "I love you, and that's all that matters," He continued.

"It's not a stupid reason," Jess said, crossing her hands over her chest stubbornly, Becker couldn't help thinking about the childish turn their argument was taking.

"I love you Jess," Becker said.

"La la la la la," Jess sung.

"We're gonna be great together, I love you," Becker said.

"La la la la la," Jess sung.

"I don't care whether we're different, we're perfect together, opposites attract, one day you're gonna realise it," Becker said.

"La la la la," Jess carried on singing, Becker didn't care if she was ignoring him because pretty soon, she was going to see sense, Jess liked him back even if she didn't want to be with him, she liked him and one day they would be a perfect couple. All of sudden he noticed Jess bounding towards him, she leaped into his arms, Becker had to take a step back to steady himself, she then kissed him passionately, her legs rested against his chest and his hands supported her back.

"What changed your mind?" Becker asked, not that he particularly cared when he got this reaction.

"Opposites attract," Jess said smirking, they proceeded to grabbed Becker's shirt to meet his lips with hers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, please enjoy! **


End file.
